black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ciana Faust
Queen Ciana Faust is the wife of Satan Faust and mother of Luciana Faust, Blake Faust, and Lilith Faust. She is the queen of the demon realm and was known to be the most beauiful woman in all of the demon realm. Character Outline As describe by Lilith Faust, Ciana is a gentle, kind, patient, and beautiful woman who never put on airs. She has long blonde hair and gentle silvery blue eyes. Ciana cared greatly about her family, as she always worked to cheer Rachel up and include her in the family. She also had a bit of a playful personality, as she once complimented Rachel on her chest size while grabbing her breasts. She had a lot of admirable qualities and was fortunate in marrying a man she loved and having three children with him. History Ciana was Rachel Phantomhive's demon counterpart and best friend, and met Satan Faust around the same time Rachel did. One winter day, Ciana was admiring the falling snow, when she saw a rose blooming in defiance of the cold. Reaching for it, she pricked her finger and three drops of blood fell. Ciana was so struck by how the red seemed so alive by the white, that she wished she could have a child with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as a raven's wings, and all of the strength of that rose. Ciana's wish was soon fulfilled, for she gave birth to a beautiful girl who had all of the attributes she had wished for, and whom she named Lilith Alice Faust. Both Ciana and Satan loved their daughter dearly, though it appeared that the former understood Lilith much better, as she was capable of sensing her inner worth: when she saw how, even as a little girl, Lilith was perfectly capable of sympathizing with innocence that had been hurt, and would do her best to either heal or soothe that hurt, she told her she had a special beauty within her heart, and that she should be careful to never lose it, for it would serve her well when she became Queen. Due to her asthma, Ciana was not able to run around and play with Lilith and Ciel much, although she took joy in watching Angelina play with them. When Angelina lost her husband and child after a horse carriage accident, Ciana and Rachel frequently visited her at the hospital and tried to cheer her up. She acknowledged the gravity of Angelina's loss and wept for her. When she heard that Angelina would be out of the hospital soon, she insisted with Rachel that Angelina comes to the Phantomhive Manor for Ciel's birthday party in celebration of her recovery. However, on Ciel and "Ciel"'s tenth birthday, Rachel and Vincent were killed and left in the burning estate. Ever since then she has locked herself up in the demon realm, never to be seen again in the human realm. She likely know suffers from PTSD. However, it became evident that Ciana still lived on through Lilith, who never forgot what her mother had told her regarding the power of a warm and compassionate heart. Personality Ciana was depicted as being a warm and compassionate woman, with a deep appreciation for life. She loved her husband and children dearly, and also cared for her subjects. Ciana was quite wise, in that she knew the value of inner beauty and strength of character, encouraging her daughter to protect and care for others. Quotes "We'll have to celebrate! Right! It's going to be Rachel's Son's 10th birthday soon! Let's celebrate it together with your recovery! No need to hold back! To celebrate, you have to drink to your heart's content!" (To Rachel Phantomhive) "I love watching my dear Lilith smile and laugh with Ciel, she's never done anything like this back home. Your son brings joy in her like i have never seen before, normally she's so....emotionless. But with your son she's like a totally different person. This is why i love visiting, besides seeing you, of course." Trivia * In the first season, Ciana's hair color was shown as black in a portrait displayed in the Phantomhive Manor. * In the third season, her name was misspelled as "Ciena." * In the English dub, Ciana shares the same voice actress as her best friend and counterpart, Rachel. Etymology * The meaning of the name “Ciana” is: “Light; God is Gracious”. Ciana is also a feminine name derived from John, nickname for Luciana and variation (English and Italian) of the name Ciannait (Irish). Out of Universe * According to the official kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll, Ciana is the thirty-sixth most popular character in the series, with 12 votes. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royalty